


Contract

by everscamp



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everscamp/pseuds/everscamp
Summary: Caught in a technicality after the death of her father, Mitsuko Sato has to either comply with what is written or find a way to break from the binds of the contract.





	Contract

“Sato Mitsuko, please make your way to terminal 2. Again, Sato Mitsuko to terminal 2.” The public address system cut out, bringing back the noise of the airport. 

I am Sato Mitsuko. I am 16-years-old and I am on my way to meet a boy who is in contention for my hand. 

Well, more like he's in the race for my family's status and money. As the only known child of Sato Ryusei, my ever so loving, and now deceased father, it was decreed that upon his passing a male heir was to lead the family. And since I was not born with anything resembling male anatomy it was to go to my husband.  
I'm sure dear old dad had not planned on passing away at the age of 43 when he had written his will originally, but I'm only guessing some shady associates of his had decided that that was a good time. 

The airport had cleared out slightly as I made by way to the secondary entrance and up to the information desk. “Excuse me,” I smiled at the attendant. “I was called to terminal 2. My name is Sato Mitsuko.”

“Ah, yes. Your ride is here.” She pointed over near the entrance at a tall man wearing a suit. I thanked her and walked over to him. This wasn't the first mysterious suited man I had ever met in my life, and I highly doubt it would be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the OHSHC fandom, just my own character(s) and plot


End file.
